


Just As Things Should Be

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers to More?, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is right with the world when Sam and Dean are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Things Should Be

It was a special relationship. That much was obvious, and wasn’t ever denied by the outsiders who looked in on the two men interacting. Frequent whispers and drifting thoughts wondered about the nature of the relationship between the two, whether or not they were lovers or close friends. 

Often times the nature of their relationship would be revealed, and surprise those who found out that the two were brothers. No one ever considered that the reason they were so close was because their bond was the closest one could get. It is argued that family is more than just being blood, but in the brothers’ case, they were uniquely close, as if their relationship was preordained. They gravitated toward one another, their movements mirroring and never getting in the way of the other, and always being on a similar wavelength that was eerie to those watching them speak to one another. 

Some would watch and grow envious at the relationship, and others would watch through an introspective lens as they watched two souls live with their perfect mate without ever realizing it. 

It was a bond that legends and fables were made of. 

So when a certain psychic stood in front of them, she couldn’t help but gasp. Dean turned to her, eyebrows raised while Sam looked at her with a frown. 

“Ma’am? Are you alright?” Sam asked. 

“In all my years, I have never, ever witnessed a bond like yours. Your energies…they’re the exact same. What is your relationship to one another?” The psychic asked. 

Sam looked at Dean uncomfortably, while Dean kept his poker face. “We’re brothers,” the youngest answered. 

“How remarkable,” the psychic breathed out. 

“Why is that…remarkable?” Sam asked, his discomfort showing in the way he was shifting. 

“Your link is like nothing I’ve ever seen before, even in the strongest romantic couples. Your bond is one of ancient history. It’s so unusual, it’s practically an anomaly these days. You boys are something special,” she murmured, watching as Dean shifted closer, his energy melding with Sam’s to calm him and to lessen his discomfort. 

In another lifetime they might have been lovers. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, nervously looking at Dean.

“You guys have been reborn, reincarnated. I’m sure the truth would make you too uncomfortable.” 

Dean smirked, “Now that’s where you are wrong, see I know this bit. It’s where you explain that our previous selves, who were romantically involved, committed suicide together, and that’s why we were reborn as brothers. I believe legend says that we’re supposed to be reincarnated as twins, which we clearly aren’t.” 

“Just a variation of the legend, dear, but you two are definitely something special. I’ll leave you to it, I won’t bother you anymore,” she smiled at them, “Thank you…for letting me witness such a beautiful connection, I didn’t mean to pry or intrude.”

Sam and Dean watched as the lady walked away with a small smile on her face. 

“Well that was strange,” Dean said, resting his hand on Sam’s lower back. 

Sam looked up at him, “Dean, real psychics from every town are telling us this.” 

“Yes, I know Sam, I’m always with you when it happens,” Dean remarked, nudging him forward with his hand. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Seriously Dean.” 

Dean moved his arm to wrap around Sam’s neck, “Seriously, Sammy.” 

From Sam’s perspective, Dean had always been his protector, his caretaker, his nurturer. Dean was the one person who had always been a constant. The affection in forms of touching, endearments, and nicknames. Dean was the man who rescued Sam from the burning house when he was only six months old, carried him out at the precious age of four. 

He felt so much emotion for Dean that it was often times hard to tell his brother how he felt. It was overwhelming, and although Dean used to be opposed to sharing how he felt and avoiding “chi-flick moments,” as time went by the sharing became easier and less overwhelming. There were aspects of their relationship that they didn’t quite understand or define. Sam loved Dean, but he didn’t know where that love fell: familial, platonic,…romantic. 

He figured it encompassed all three. 

Considering their lives were the farthest thing from normal, he figured the same would go for his relationship with Dean. He figured questioning or thinking about it too much would only lead to more problems, and this was one thing he didn’t want to make a problem out of. 

Dean and him were finally in a good place. 

After so many years of betrayal, lies, and emotional constipation between the two, they were finally healthy in a certain sense. He wouldn’t jeopardize that.


End file.
